Promesa y Sueño
by Kyo LJjang
Summary: El emperador le prometió a su ángel que lo volvería a encontrar de nuevo, pero fue un sueño o realidad. Participación por el Mes Akafuri en el grupo de Facebook "AkaFuri Lovers" Día-5 y 6.


**Minna~ lamento no haber subido ayer algo, pero tenia varios problemas de inspiración. Mas vale tarde que nunca~  
\- esta basado en un sueño que tuve. **

* * *

Año 1820

Akashi era conocido como **El emperador demonio **a pesar de que no fuera uno, heredo el imperio a la edad de tan solo 14 años poco después de la guerra de sangre*, todos sabían que con el era muy peligroso ponerse en contra, y los que se atrevían a hacerlo terminaba con un cruel final; muchos decían que aquel ojo dorado que poseía fue dado por tener un pacto con el diablo, de todo tipo de rumores existían, nunca pensaron que aquel monstruo tenia sentimientos y que se había enamorado.

~FlashBack~

el día 12 de abril fue cuando lo vio la primeras ves~  
En un campo repleto de flores, cuando la primavera podía estar en su mayor apogeo, fue ahí donde vio aquel ángel puro y hermoso; aquella imagen se le guardaría por siempre en la memoria.

Durante los próximos meses se dedico a observarlo, para el cada día brillaba mas, quería acercarse pero tenia miedo ... a el rechazo, a que se alejara y ya no pudiera disfrutar de la indirecta compania; se juro que sin importar los obstáculos de todos el se acercaría y lo haría suyo.

~ Fin FlashBack~

Después de 5 años se atrevió a hablarle, supo su nombre "kouki", el castaño paso por lo mismo que el, quedo huérfano solo con la gran diferencia de que era un niño; a pesar de todos los rumores que habían el no le dejo de hablar, lo apoyo, supo su historia, le dio su amistada para después confesar cele y después de un año oficialmente se hicieron pareja, todo iba de maravilla, ya había encontrado de nuevo esa calidez y el amor que le tenia no seria borrado por nada ... hasta ese día trágico.

Con la edad de 21 años, akashi se estaba preparando para la guerra, todo el pueblo se levanto en armas contra su emperador, sabia que iba a correr mucha sangre pero a pesar de eso en su mente solo existía una persona su adorado novio.

pasaron 2 años separados, Furihata fue obligado a entrar en el ejercito, mientras akashi preparaba un plan, el día del juicio fue anunciado, La mañana del 1 del abril inicio la guerra, el pelirrojo luchaba, mataba sin ningún remordimiento y solo buscaba con la mirada a su amado, quería terminar todo para poder fugarse con el y vivir tranquilamente.

El día 12 de abril de ese año akashi se encontraba cegado por la ira y el poder, todavia tenia soldados peleando, pero aun no era suficiente necesitaba mas,mucho mas para ser fuerte, el castaño se le acerco y trato de calmarlo — Sei para, ya todo ha terminado ... por favor— estaba mas concentrado matando personas invisibles que no escucho, sin reconocerlo lo tiro al suelo donde sonrió desafiante — Vaya faltabas tu, no es así?— el pelirrojo levanto su espada y se la clavo en el estomago ... para cuando se dio cuenta el mas bajo se estaba desangrando demasiado rápido, aturdido se alejo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. — Sei que bueno que te encuentras bien— le dijo débilmente, aun así sonrió —Kouki yo ... lo siento tanto— lloro, miro sus manos cubiertas de sangre ~la sangre de el~ no le importo mancharse, lo abrazo aun quedaba poco tiempo. — te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar ... mi kouki— le decía ya desecho, se arrepentía de todo Furi solo asintio regalando le su ultima sonrisa — si, Sei...— después de eso dejo de respirar, Akashi negaba y le pedía que no lo dejara, ahora si creía que era un monstruo, mato a la persona que mas amaba, se odiaba, también odiaba a todos; lo cargo y lo dejo en aquel prado donde comenzó lagrimas en los ojos, tomo su espada y se la clavo — no puedo vivir en un mundo donde no estas— sin mas cayo a un lado del otro, donde murió mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Año 2015(?

Seijuro despertó agitado y muy alterado ¿Que había sido eso? ¿El dolor que sentía en el pecho era real? esas y mas preguntas tenia en su mente, la mas importante y sin respuesta se iba a quedar ¿Fue real?, si mas volteo donde vio al chihuahua que dormía plácidamente a su lado, era tan tierno e indefenso que lo abrazo mientras le daba leves besos en su cuello —mng... Sei que sucede?...aun es temprano— como lo amaba y mas cuando se veía así de frágil —Nada, solo quería decirte feliz aniversario mi vida — el podía ser un romántico y mas si estaba con su novio.

* * *

**(*) lo saque de un libro, pero no recuerdo como sucedió~ x'ddd**

**Bueno en realidad era un vampiro :'V pero me dio wea así que lo cambie =W=Uu.  
****a****sdasd~~ espero que les haya gustado y si no también dejen sus rw.  
nos vemos en otro fic. Bye Bye~ **

** Atte: Akira~ **


End file.
